pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammiel Alcalay
Ammiel Alcalay (born 1956) is an American poet, academic, critic, translator, and prose stylist. Life Alcalay was born and raised in Boston. His parents were Sephardic Jews from Bosnia.Alyssa A. Lappen, Poetry, Terror, and political narcissism, Campus Watch Research, Middle East Forum, Campus Watch, Web, June 27, 2012. He is currently a professor in the English Department at CUNY Graduate Center. Alcalay is perhaps best known as a Middle Eastern scholar and university instructor. As a university instructor, Prof. Alcalay has taught Sephardic Literature (both Hebrew and in-translation), and a variety of courses on Middle Eastern and Mediterranean literacy and intellectual culture and its contemporary and modern reception, at both the undergraduate and graduate levels, as well as creative writing. A comparatist by training, he specializes in these topics and in Balkan literatures and history, poetics, and theories of translation; he publishes translations of Hebrew and Bosnian, as well as his own poetry.Faculty Page, Queens College, CUNY During the war in former Yugoslavia he was a primary source for providing access in the American media to Bosnian voices. He was responsible for publication of the 1st survivor's account in English from a victim held in a Serb concentration camp, The Tenth Circle of Hell by Rezak Hukanović (Basic Books, 1996), which he co-translated and edited.[http://www.bigbridge.org/Issue3/contribs.htm Big Bridge, Issue 3] "Over the past fifteen years," writes Alcalay, "I have focused primarily on Hebrew and Jewish literature of the Middle East, in its Islamic, Levantine Arabic, and Israeli contexts. My work on Bosnia during the war in former Yugoslavia has entailed similar efforts at creating the cultural space for unfamiliar works to emerge. Throughout, my work as poet and prose-writer remains a crucial reference point, representing a kind of standard in form and content that I insist my other writing (and translation) adheres to." Small Press Traffic Alcalay's poetry, prose, reviews, critical articles and translations have appeared in the New York Times Book Review, The New Yorker, Time Magazine, The New Republic, The Village Voice, The Jerusalem Post, Grand Street, Conjunctions, Sulfur, The Nation, Middle East Report, Afterimage, Parnassus, City Lights Review, Review of Jewish Social Studies, The Review of Contemporary Fiction, The Michigan Quarterly, Caliban, Paper Air, Paintbrush, Mediterraneans, and various other publications. Publications Poetry *''The Cairo Notebooks''. Philadelphia, PA: Singing Horse Press, 1993. *''A Masque in the Form of a Cento''. Calgary, AB, & Philadelphia, PA: Hole Chapbooks, 2000. *''Neither Wit nor Gold (from 'Then'). Brooklyn, NY: Ugly Duckling Presse, 2011. Fiction *''Islanders. San Franciso, CA: City Lights, 2010. * Outcast (by Shimon Ballas, Ammiel Alcalay, and Oz Shelach). San Francisco, CA: City Lights, 2007. Non-fiction *''After Jews and Arabs: Remaking Levantine culture''. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 1993. *''Memories of Our Future: Selected essays, 1982-1999''. San Francisco, CA: City Lights, 1999. *''From the Warring Factions'' (with Benjamin Hollander; edited by Fred Dewey). Los Angeles, CA: Beyond Baroque, 2002. *''Poetry, Politics & Translation: American Isolation and the Middle East''. Newfield, NY: Palm Press, 2003. *''A Little History'' (edited by Fred Dewey). New York: Upset, 2013. Translated *Semezdin Mehmedinović, Nine Alexandrias (translated from Bosnian). City Lights, 2003. *Semezdin Mehmedinović, Sarajevo Blues. City Lights, 1998. * Zlatko Dizdarević, Sarajevo: A War Journal (edited and co-translated). Henry Holt, 1994. * Zlatko Dizdarević, Portraits of Sarajevo (edited and co-translated). Fromm, 1995. Edited *''Keys to the Garden: New Israeli writing''. San Francisco, CA: City Lights, 1996. Except where noted, biographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ammiel Alcalay, WorldCat, March 15, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Ammiel Alcalay at the Woodland Pattern Book Center ;Prose *Republics of Poetry Alcalay writes on Charles Olson, poetics, etc. *Alcalay reviews Juan Goytisolo Landscapes of War: From Sarajevo to Chechnya; Mouloud Feraoun Journal 1955–1962: Reflections on the French-Algerian War ;Audio / video * Ammiel Alcalay at PennSound. *Ammiel Alcaly at YouTube ;Books *Ammiel Alcalay at Amazon.com ;About *Ammiel Alcalay at the Levantine Cultural Center. *Ammiel Alcaly at the CUNY Graduate Center *Poetry, Terror, and political narcissism at Campus Watch. *Olson Now a blog edited by Alcalay and Michael Kelleher with a focus on the poetry and poetics of Charles Olson *"Ammiel Alcalay and the Limits of Translation." Interview from 2005 at Loggernaut. * Five Questions with Ammiel Alcalay. *Palm Press website Publisher of Alcalay's Poetry, Politics & Translation *http://www.litline.org/ABR/PDF/Volume25/koneazny.pdf Paula Koneazny's review of Alcalay's "from the warring factions" in American Book Review, Vol. 25. *[http://quarterlyconversation.com/neither-wit-nor-gold-from-then-by-ammiel-alcalay review of "Neither Wit Nor Gold" (from Then)] at The Quarterly Conversation, 2011 Category:1956 births Category:American Sephardic Jews Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:American academics